Кai Hiwatari Cᴏʟʟᴇɢᴇ Sᴛᴀʀᴛs Sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ Nᴇᴡ Тala ᵥalkov
by XLilyChanX
Summary: Lana and Roxy are new girls on the college. Unfortunately, both girls have relatives there, and how easy is it to settle down and possibly fall in love, when relatives watches over you like hawks? [OC x Tala / OC x Kai]


**Chapter 1**

OCs © xXOAnn13OXx & XLilyChanX

* * *

"Kai, answer your phone already! Your ringtone is annoying me endlessly!" a female shouted through the spacey dining room, gradually getting more and more annoyed that the certain bluenette didn't answer his cell phone.

"Mind your own business," the stoic Hiwatari grumbled, sending the female a glare and a roll of his eyes. Snatching the phone off the table he looked at the display before stuffing it into his jeans pockets and left the table. When would she learn he was like that? Why had she even been blessed with such a moron in the first place?

[-]

"Hey Kai!" a heavy sighs left the former beyblade champion's throat when he heard his name being called out loud. Deciding to ignore this, Kai proceeded to walk in the direction of his location; home class. He didn't know why he decided to attend in the first place. He didn't even have to. He was taking over the company anyway, but he felt pressured somehow. Yes, it was pressure that led the board, blue haired beyblader to attend college.

"Hey Kai! Wait up buddy!" the voice was awfully familiar to him. Groaning he stopped midway through the entrance to the room.

"What do you want, Tyson?" he quizzed, glaring at his former team mate over his shoulder.

"I hear we get transfer students this year. Would be cool if they were beybladers, right?" the guy, a few inches shorter than the bluenette uttered. To be honest, Kai wasn't really in mood to think about whom the hell were transferred and who was not. Why would that even be of his concern? He had his own business to attend to. He wasn't planning to get affected by something to trivial as other students. They weren't any of his concern.

"What's that even to me?" he questioned in his usual cold monotone.

"Weeeeell~ I hear the two girls aren't bad looking~" Tyson cooed with a grin, making the bluenette raise a suspicious eyebrow at him. There he went again. Why were those girls so important anyway? They were nothing but a bother and drag. He didn't even know himself why the living hell he had allowed himself the title of 'boyfriend' a few months ago. It was plain idiotic!

"Take a hike, Tyson and leave me alone," Kai grumbled and brushed him off before stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets again and sat by his usual seat.

[-]

A frustrated sigh left the owner of a pair of brown eyes. Annoyance was gradually getting the best of her. Why did they have to make the schedules look so complicated here? What was the number of the classes and were the numbers of the building?

"I'm going to die!" she whined and crumbled the piece of paper into a ball. In the end she decided she was better off if she just asked some of the older students. They should know their way around.

"Uhm, excuse me but can you tell me where English literature is having class?" she asked from a random guy who happened to cross her path. It wasn't her to ask someone random and especially not out of the blue.

"Listen, I don't have time to- Roxy?" her eyes literally banged open when the person turned around. Who at this place knew her name already? Eyeing him from top to toe, there was no mistake about it.

"BRYAN!" she shouted nearly bursting out her entire lung capacity at once.

"What are you doing here?" the board, silver haired guy questioned with an eyebrow crooked in a suspicious manner.

"I could ask you the very same thing!" surprise and annoyance were clear in the tone the female went by.

"What's with all the fuss?" a masculine voice spoke as another male made his presence. "Well if it isn't Roxanna! What are you doing here?" a frown appeared on the girl named Roxanna's features.

"Well for starters, I'm new here. Secondly, just forget what I said anything. Ain't having time to bother with you people," she snapped and spun on her heels, walking away from the two boys. Of all places on this planet, of ALL places, WHY did HE have to be here? What a way to start off the first day. Storming down the corridor, said blonde tried to locate her first class. When she finally gave up she asked a bypassing teacher.

"Just wonderful," she grumbled irritated to herself as she sat down in class, wishing the first day to be over relative quick. She just didn't bother with Bryan or any of his friends. They were nothing but bad omen and Roxanna didn't have time for it. She was moving on with her life and didn't plan on turning back ever again. She trusted him one time too many. Everything had its price and she paid it.


End file.
